


Flour, Vanilla, and You

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava Silva loves Sister Beatrice, Avatrice, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Sister Beatrice loves Ava Silva, Soft Girlfriends, Surprises, bea has a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Ava continued to be surprised by Beatrice very single day.From her prowess in fighting, to how she wore her heart proudly, not afraid to give love and respect when her internal walls came crashing down. She showed her strength and power again and again, never ceasing to amaze Ava with her skill in battle, often enough to take her breath away.But one thing Ava never knew, was Beatrice’s love of baking. Until now.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Flour, Vanilla, and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okay_and_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my friend!!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!! :D 💙

Ava continued to be surprised by Beatrice very single day.

From her prowess in fighting, to how she wore her heart proudly, not afraid to give love and respect when her internal walls came crashing down. She showed her strength and power again and again, never ceasing to amaze Ava with her skill in battle, often enough to take her breath away.

But one thing Ava never knew, was Beatrice’s love of baking as she found out walking into the communal kitchen one day. Heck, Ava never even knew Cat’s Cradle even _had _a kitchen. She had just been wandering aimlessly.__

____

Beatrice froze, metal bowl hovering over the counter in one hand, whisk in the other. Somehow a streak of flour had gotten into her hair, making her strikingly similar to Lilith.

____

“…babe?” Ava prompted after a moment of silence. “Whatcha doing?”

____

Beatrice nibbled her lip, glancing down at her whisk, which had begun dripping onto the counter. “…uhhhh nothing?” Eloquent as always.

____

“I see that.” Ava bit back a laugh. Her girlfriend held the image of a puppy caught chewing up a shoe after being told to stop. “Need any help?”

____

“Why not,” Beatrice said, shoulders relaxing, whisk returning to the bowl just as a clump of the mixture seemed ready to plop onto the counter. “Come here and help me measure in some baking powder.”

____

Ava bounced over and accepted the container her girlfriend extended, and carefully measuring the proper amount into the bowl.

____

“What’s all this, anyway?” Ava asked.

____

“Nothing much, just figured I’d try out a new recipe. Never thought I’d be caught in the act though. Even Camila doesn’t know I come here.” Beatrice turned away, rifling through the shelves.

____

As soon as her back turned, Ava scooped some of the mixture from the bowl with a finger, hurriedly sticking it into her mouth. She lowered her hand and adopted an innocent expression when Beatrice turned back around, just as the flavor reached her taste buds. Ava attempted to suppress a gag, instead letting out a strangled choking noise in her throat.

____

Beatrice leveled her an unimpressed smirk. “You ate some, didn’t you.”

____

“…no.” Ava choked again, pasting on what she hoped was a brilliant smile. Though from the raised eyebrow it prompted, it must have fallen short.

____

“Well that’s good. Considering that’s the wet ingredient bowl. With only eggs, milk, and oil in there so far.”

____

Ava nodded. “It would be stupid to eat from it, huh. Good thing I’m smarter than that.”

____

Beatrice didn’t dignify that with a response to Ava’s relief, pouring something from a small bottle into the mixture she’d just eaten from. ”There! That’s it for the wet mixture, now I’ve just got to add sugar to the dry one and mix them together.”

____

The second Beatrice turned her back, Ava spat into the sink before righting herself again, leaning casually against the counter.

____

“Ava, weren’t you here to help?” Beatrice called, back still turned as she added to her second bowl.

____

“Oh, right!”

____

Much later, with both girls somehow streaked with flour and Ava with a splodge of batter on her chin, the cupcakes (as Ava cleverly deduced) had been placed on cooling racks, and the kitchen filled with the scent of vanilla.

____

“So what’s the special occasion?” Ava asked, sitting on the counter. Beatrice leaned against her, Ava’s arm wrapped around her chest to keep her upright.

____

Beatrice looked down, the action making her hair tickle Ava’s chin. “You are.”

____

“What?”

____

Though she couldn’t see as her girlfriend’s head angled downward, she was certain Beatrice was blushing. “You told me before you’d never had a vanilla cupcake before, and saw it all the time on TV. So I thought I’d make you some, with icing and sprinkles like you wanted.”

____

Words abruptly lodged in Ava’s throat, and she blinked rapidly. “For me?” she finally managed, barely a whisper.

____

Beatrice looked up, nose brushing Ava’s as she angled her head so they weren’t looking at each other upside down. “Of course. Anything to make you happy.” She pulled Ava down by her arm for a chaste kiss, and all Ava could taste was vanilla. When they pulled away, Beatrice rubbed the batter off of her girlfriend’s chin. “Dork.”

____

Through a grin, all Ava could say in return was: “I knew you tried the batter too.”

____

This time she had the fortune to see Beatrice blush, even through the flour dusting her cheeks. She turned quickly, and before Ava knew it, presented a cupcake, sprinkles topping the glaze of icing on top.

____

“I hope you like it,” she said, eyes bright.

____

Ava took it almost reverently. And with that same care, took a bite.

____

Beatrice held her breath, that stripe of flour still clinging in her hair.

____

“It makes me so happy,” Ava said at last, savoring the taste of vanilla. “But you make me happier.”

____

Beatrice beamed, and she rushed to grab her own cupcake. She returned to lean against Ava, nibbling their cakes and savoring the comfort of having the person they loved most in the world there with them, and sharing that moment.

____

Ava continued to be surprised by Beatrice very single day.

____

And every single day, Ava is reminded just how much she loves her.

____


End file.
